herofandomcom-20200223-history
Optimus Prime (Aligned)
Optimus Prime is a major protagonist in the aligned continuity, serving as the main protagonist of Transformers: Prime and the bigger good of Transformers: Robots in Disguise. He is the leader of the Autobots and a true warrior during the war on Cybertron. He is voiced by Peter Cullen, who has voiced the character in many installments, including the generation one, and the movie universe. History Backstory War For Cybertron to be added Fall Of Cybertron to be added Transformers: Prime Season 1 Optimus was just patrolling Earth until a distress call from Arcee made him rally the other Autobots to ground bridge to Cliffjumper but they were too late. Cliffjumper is captured by the Decepticons and Ratchet said his life signal went offline. Later when Megatron returns he shown Optimus and his partner Ratchet the power of dark Energon which revives the dead and siphons the two autobots strength when the two are fighting the undead. The undead were defeated and destroyed but megatron escaped prime and the Optimus learns that he planned to revive the dead of cybertron just to conquer earth with it. Team prime except for ratchet went to the decepticon space bridge to stop the Decepticons but failed to stop the dark Energon from touching cybertron. When Bulkhead wonders how to beat a whole planet of the undead Optimus prime says that they must destroy the space bridge and order his team to sabotage the space bridge while he holds off megatron. Optimus prime fought hard against megatron but the decepticon leader was too strong due to the dark Energon that flows through him makes him too strong for Optimus to handle. Megatron then transforms into his spaceship mode to try to stop Optimus primes team from destroying the space bridge but failed and team prime escaped the space bridge as it blows up on Megatron and his undead army. TBA Season 2 TBA Season 3 TBA Predacons Rising TBA Transformers: Robots in Disguise In the aftermath of Cybertron restoration, a statue of Optimus was built in honour of his memory. Here, he at first merely referred as posthumous hero whom remained dead until Bumblebee had a vision of Optimus Prime leading him to a message about Earth. It was revealed that Optimus Prime left coordinates to Earth and that he needed Bumblebee to go on Earth for a new mission in another vision. This revealed that in spite of his physical demise due to his sacrifice, he still had the power to communicate with those whom still alive like Bumblebee. From the Realm of the Primes, he learned about Alchemor's crash and he had Bumblebee to investigate what has happened. Later, Optimus' physical manifestation emerges and knocked out Underbite to save Danny Clay and knocked Underbite during Bumblebee and his friends' first battle against Alchemor prisoners. However, Optimus himself does not know whether he is alive or not, nor does he know what the universe has in store for him. He then disappeared again, but not before encourage him. Little that Optimus knew that his temporal revival was just a matter of time before he reborned to stop evil whom responsible for crashing Alchemor. Later in Battlegrounds, Part 1 episode the Primes awakened her back to life, so that he could stop Megatronus. Optimus then form his own team in order to deal with the Decepticons on earh and after the Decepticons from Decepticon island was defeated he then returns to Cybertron temporary only to return on a few occasions like to deal with Starscream and stop a Decepticon invasion of Earth. Gallery WFC-OptimusPrimeconcept.jpg|Optimus Prime in Transformers: War for Cybertron FOC-OptimusPrimetruckart.jpg|Optimus Prime in truck mode in Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. 300px-PrimeOptimus.jpg|Optimus Prime in Transformers: Prime. Prime-optimusprime-1.jpg Optimus_Prime_Transformers_Prime_Wallpaper.jpg 1286764207 tprime-imagetab-optimusCar-large-570x402 1286745592.jpg|Optimus Prime in truck mode in Transformers: Prime. Beast-Hunters-Optimus-Prime 1365710805.jpg|Optimus Prime in Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. Transformers-prime-beast-hunters-optimus-prime-truck-cgi-1.jpg|Optimus Prime in truck mode in Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. optimus2.png|Optimus Prime in truck mode in Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 cartoon). COP-OrionPax.jpg|Orion Pax. Optimus_Prime_(Transformers_-_Prime).png OneShallRise3-corresponding.jpg|Orion Pax and Megatronus. DarknessRising1-fairquestion.jpg|Optimus Prime meets Jack, Miko, and Raf for the first time. DarknessRising5-OptimusPrimeguns.jpg|Optimus Prime deploys his mouthplate and his projectile weaponry. Scrapheap-cloudsbreak.jpg|Optimus Prime and Arcee look at each other as the sun rises in the Arctic. Optimuselectrocuted.jpg|Knock Out uses an Energon prod on Optimus Prime. StrongerFaster-RatchetPrime.jpg|Ratchet curses out Optimus Prime. PrimeEp23-PrimeMegatron.jpg|Optimus Prime battles Megatron. OneShallRise2-shake.jpg|Megatron helps Optimus Prime up. Orion-Pax-Part-1-OP-Megatron.jpg|Orion Pax and Megatron. LooseCannons_Optimus_and_Wheeljack_in_Jackhammer.jpg|Optimus Prime and Wheeljack ride in the Jackhammer. NemesisPrime_Nemesis_vs_Optimus.jpg|Optimus Prime and Nemesis Prime cross swords. Legacy-PrimeStarSaber.jpg|Optimus Prime wields the Star Saber. AlphaOmega-ohmy.jpg|Alpha Trion appears to Optimus Prime. Optimus, Fracture, Airazor & Divebomb.png|Optimus Prime is put down Fracture, Airazor and Divebomb. Optimus, Aerobolt, Grimlock, Drift and Sideswipe.jpg|Optimus, Grimlock, Drift and Sideswipe with Aerobolt. Optimus Prime is Back.jpg|Optimus Prime is returned to Earth. Optimus is Beaten Stockade and Major Mayhem.jpg|Optimus Prime is put down Stockade and Major Mayhem. Photo of Optimus Prime, Rescue Bots, Burns Family and Creene Family.jpg Optimus Prime, Sideswipe, Drift and Windblade (Cover Me).jpg Optimus Prime and Bumblebee (Bot to the Future).jpg Optimus, Windblade, Toolbox and Bumblebee.jpg Optimus vs. Glacius and Swelter.jpg Optimus with Prime Decepticon Hunter.png Optimus Prime is back to Earth with his friends.jpg Bee Team with Optimus Prime's All-Stars.jpg Optimus is victorious again (1).png Optimus is victorious again (2).png Optimus, Ratchet, Windblade and Jazz.jpg Optimus and Ratchet (Enemy of My Enemy).jpg Optimus, Drift and Ratchet.jpg Bee Team and Optimus' All-Stars Team are now Heroes.png Optimus and his All-Stars Team.jpg Optimus and Hi-Test (After beating Laserbeak).png Optimus and Hi-Test (After Soundwave's Defeat).png Optimus and All-Stars Team (Freedom Fighters).jpg Optimus and Stockade's Epic Battle.jpg|Optimus Prime vs Stockade Kade with Optimus.png Optimus' Activator Vehicle Mode.jpg|Hi-Test combine with Optimus Prime. Optimus and Bulkhead (Enemy of My Enemy).jpg Optimus Prime with Hi-Test.png Bee Team and Optimus (S3E21).png Fixit and Optimus in the Space.jpg Optimus' Vehicle Mode (Convoy).jpg Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Wise Category:Fighter Category:Egalitarian Category:Pure Good Category:Patriots Category:Empowered Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Big Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Successful Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Noncorporeal Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Vehicular Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Revived Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Elementals Category:Selfless Category:War Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Time-Travellers Category:Genderless Category:The Hero Category:Bigger Good Category:Knights